First Kiss
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: Los pequeños Francia e Inglaterra tienen que huir de los demonios y solo el amor puede salvarles, ¡pero si le das un beso a alguien tienes que casarte con él por que si no, es pecado y tus niños naceran feos y deformes! Oneshot, Pure FrUK.


**Discalimer:** _Si alguien no piensa en Himaruya, se lo llevarán los demonios. A pesar del odio que le proferimos despues de descubrir 2PHetalia._

* * *

Inglaterra está agachado en el suelo del bosque, recogiendo hojas y hablando con un hada. Francia se ríe un poco detrás de un árbol, después de espiarlo un ratito, se acerca sigilosamente y cuando está justo tras él, le abraza por la espalda.

—¡Aaaaaah! —grita el inglés soltando todas las hojas, empezando a patalear y a moverse para intentar ver quien es y que le suelte.

—Eh, eh... ¡soy yo! —Francia se ríe, pensando que Inglaterra es adorable.

—¡AAAAAAAAAH! —grita más fuerte moviéndose más al reconocerle, sonrojándose un poco—. ¡Suéltame_, Frog!_ ¡Esto es una traición!

Francia le suelta sonriendo y sin dejar de reírse.

—¡Te has sonrojado! —exclama contento.

—¡Mira lo que has hecho, _tosser!_ ¡Ahora voy a tener que reco...! ¡ES MENTIRA! —chilla sonrojándose otra vez.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Te has sonrojado! Mira —se le acerca MUUUUUUUUUCHO en un solo segundo, hasta que está a un palmo de narices de su cara.

—¡NOOOO! —chilla y le da un empujón para que se separe, con todas sus fuerzas, sonrojándose más, claro está.

Francia se cae al suelo de espaldas y se pega en la cabeza.

—_You are a git! Git! Git! Git! Git!_ —le da patadas con la cara entre las manos.

—_Noooon! Nooon! _¡Para! ¡Para! —chilla Francia haciéndose bolita en el piso. Inglaterra le da un poco más y luego se detiene, mirándole entre los dedos, con el ceño fruncido. Francia llora amargamente con el pelo todo enredado y lleno de hojas.

—¡Tonto! ¿Por qué lloras ahora? ¡No te he hecho nada! —protesta Inglaterra dándole patadas otra vez. (pero esta vez mas suaves)

Francia lloriquea un poco más, y se levanta, haciendo un drama y deteniendo las patadas. Inglaterra para y le mira con el ceño fruncido.

—Tú eres el tonto —protesta el galo y se limpia la cara con el dorso de la mano.

—¡Tú eres un llorica mentiroso más tonto y vas a arder en el infierno! —le amenaza.

Francia abre la boca con eso último y le mira con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Y yo te miraré desde el cielo y ¿sabes que haré? ¡Me reiré de ti mientras el demonio te pincha en el culo! —sigue.

—¡Voy a dejar de quererte! —le amenaza señalándole con un dedo. Inglaterra se paraliza y hace un puchero—. Y vas a estar solo y no tendrás ni un amigo ni nadie que te cocine ni que te abrace NUNCA.

—¡Pues me da igual! ¡No quiero que me quiera _a ugly and liar frog _que va a ir con los demonios!

—¡No me voy a ir con los demonios! —grita un poco asustado—. Y sí quieres que te quiera —Francia se sorbe los mocos porque ya está lloriqueando otra vez.

—¡Mis hadas van a hacer una magia poderosa y van a mandarte con los demonios y te obligaran a limpiar de caca establos enormes y a recoger grillos hasta que te sangren las manos mientras te pinchan en el culo con una aguja de sastre!

Francia vuelve a abrir la boca y solloza un poco.

—No quiero que me sangren las manos —susurra—, no me gustan tus hadas malas a las que no puedo ver.

—Y es el lugar más feo del mundo por que nunca hay tarta de manzana, si no que siempre comen mocos y beben pis y te obligaran a dormir en una cama hecha de boñigas de vaca.

—¡No es cierto! _Tais-toi!_ —grita el francés, impresionado con lo que está diciendo mientras llora amargamente.

—¿Y sabes qué se comen con la leche? ¡Cucarachas muertas y colas de cerdos! —sigue, inventándose las cosas mas asquerosas que se le ocurren.

Francia, lloroso, se limpia otra vez la cara y se acerca al inglés rápidamente, levantando una mano y tocándole las regiones vitales.

Inglaterra se sonroja de golpe, quedándose paralizado y callado. El francés aprovecha el momento de silencio para abrazarle con fuerza.

—¡NOOOOO! —grita el británico moviéndose mucho otra vez, muy avergonzado, intentando que le suelte.

—Diles a las hadas que no me hagan nada... _s'il vous plait..._ —suplica abrazado a su cuello.

—¡No! ¡Nooo! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!

—¡No quiero! ¡Si estás conmigo no me harán nada! —sigue gritando.

—Sueltameeeee —se mueve tanto que acaban cayéndose al suelto y ruedan por la ladera de la colina mientras Francia grita en un grito perfecto de niña, sin soltarle del cuello e Inglaterra grita también por que cree que están cayéndose al infierno, abrazándole de vuelta.

Hasta que se detienen, porque ambos se pegan de lado en el tronco de un árbol.

Inglaterra sigue abrazado a Francia temblando un poco, aterrorizado. El de ojos azules sonríe un poquito cuando se da cuenta, aunque se asusta inmediatamente cuando ve que el británico tiembla, pensando que debe pasar algo horrible que él no ha visto.

—¿Estamos en el infierno? —pregunta el inglés en un susurro con los ojos cerrados muy apretados, sin soltarle. Francia mira a su alrededor.

—N-No sé... solo hay pasto... —susurra y luego piensa que le está abrazando —, aunque creo que ahí hay un demonio —se inventa.

—_Where?_ —levanta la cara abriendo los ojos abrazándole más fuerte.

—A-Atrás de ese árbol —sigue inventándose, aprovechando para abrazarle de regreso, escondiendo su cara en el cuello del inglés.

Inglaterra frunce el ceño y le acaricia la espalda, mirando hacia el árbol y sacando su daga.

—No llores, vamos a matarlo.

—Nooo... ¡No! ¡Qué tal que nos mata a nosotros! Abrázame.

—¡Pues si nos quedamos aquí y viene seguro nos matará! —protesta.

—No creo... —le da un beso en la mejilla e Inglaterra se sonroja de nuevo olvidándose del demonio.

Francia sonríe un poquito dándole otro beso, ahora en un ojo y otro más en la frente mientras el inglés frunce el ceño muy nervioso, pero no se mueve.

—Si... si me das un beso quizás se vaya —propone el francés mirándole.

—¿P-Por que i-iba a irse por darte u-un b-beso?—pregunta mucho mas nervioso, balbuceando.

—Porque... los demonios son malos y el amor es bueno, _non?_ Eso dice el arzobispo. "Amaros los unos a los otros" y él dice que si no hacemos lo que él dice, nos iremos al infierno.

—¡Pero también dice que si besas a alguien tienes que casarte con esa persona! ¡Y que no puedes besarle hasta que te casas por que es pecado y nace un niño malformado y feo! —Inglaterra con un lío considerable con las sagradas escrituras y la biología en general. Francia sonríe un poquitín.

—Bueno... la cosa es que esta es una cuestión de que nos mate el demonio o no —sentencia y sonríe imaginando una boda muy grande entre él e Inglaterra, con muchas flores.

—Yo creo que puedo matarle con la daga, ¡el otro día mate un lobo con una trampa! —sonríe orgulloso en inglesito.

—Este es un demonio, _mon petit lapin._ Los demonios son INMORTALES.

Inglaterra se muerde el labio mirando al árbol y luego mira a Francia y se sonroja otra vez.

—No le voy a decir a nadie —asegura el francesito. El británico traga saliva nervioso, se sonroja aun más y cierra los ojos, poniendo un poco de morritos.

Francia sonríe mucho, sin poder evitarlo... él mismo nervioso al no poder creer que vaya a besarle mientras el de ojos verdes se espera a que el galo se le acerque mientras reza por dentro para que el demonio se vaya.

El galo pone los labios en posición de beso y se acerca al inglés levantando una mano para tomarle de la nuca, como ha visto al abuelo Roma hacer, cierra él mismo los ojos y pega sus labios con los del británico.

Inglaterra abre los ojos como platos al sentir los labios suaves y húmedos de Francia, sonrojándose aun más si es que acaso es posible e intentando separarse inmediatamente, pero el de ojos azules le detiene del cuello sin dejar que se separe. Aun así, Inglaterra es más fuerte y le empuja. El francés sonríe, con los ojos en forma de corazón.

—Blueeeeeeerg! —protesta el británico limpiándose los labios y la lengua como si vomitara—. ¡Esa ha sido la cosa más asquerosa entre las cosas asquerosas del mundo mundial! ¡No voy a volver a besar a nadie nunca!

Los ojos de corazón cambian por completo un segundo, mirándole tristemente porque a Francia le ha parecido lo más maravilloso entre las cosas maravillosas del mundo mundial. Lo siento, Inglaterra tiene poco criterio aún.

—Eso es porque lo has hecho mal —sentencia Francia incorporándose.

—¡Que voy ha hacerlo mal! ¡Es un asco!

Francia se limpia la boca un poco también sólo para imitarle, mirándole de reojo, porque el sigue pensando que no es un asco en absoluto.

—Te ha gustado y no quieres admitirlo —le acusa.

—¡No me ha gustado! ¡Ha sido una estupidez! —protesta aun haciendo caras de asco demasiado exageradas

—¡No ha sido una estupidez! —grita al verle las caras de asco, tocándose un poco los labios para ver si él ha hecho algo que sea asqueroso.

—_Of course_ lo ha sido! ¡Nunca mas voy a volver a hacerlo!

—_Non!_ —chilla cada vez más nervioso, porque a él le ha gustado mucho.

—_Yes!_ —replica por replicar.

—¡No lo has sentido bien! Fíjate —vuelve a acercársele buscándole los labios otra vez.

—¡Aaaaah! —chilla al verle las intenciones, no dejándole acercársele con los brazos.

—Ven acá... ¡No ha sido malo! —insiste frunciendo el ceño.

—¡No! ¡Sí lo ha sido! —grita ahora ya llevándole la contaría por vicio.

—Eres tonto y nunca voy a volver a besarte. ¡Y vas a tener que casarte conmigo!

—¡No! ¡Has dicho que no le dirías a nadie! —chilla muy nervioso.

—¡Vas a casarte conmigo y vas a tener niños horribles y malformados porque no te ha gustado!

—¡Nooooo! —solloza un poco, dando un paso atrás.

—¡Y yo no voy a tenerlos porque a mi sí me ha gustado! —sonríe burlón.

—¡Tu eres un traidor y un tonto y me has engañado! ¡Yo no quiero tus niños y no quiero casarme contigo!

Francia le mira otra vez tristemente.

—¡Tu vas a casarte conmigo porque el arzobispo lo va a decir!

—¡Noooo! —patalea llorando por que se imagina una boda en la que todos se burlan de él y él esta tooodo sonrojado y tiene que volver a besar a Francia frente a todo el mundo y todos saben que le gusta y se ríen señalándole con el dedo. Francia se muerde el labio, rabiando.

—¡Porque te gusto y me quieres! —insiste.

—¡NOOOOO! —el británico grita más cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza—. _I hate you!_

—¡No es cierto! —chilla histérico pateando el piso con un pie.

—¡Si es cierto! —chilla también.

Francia se vuelve a acercar y le vuelve a poner una mano en las regiones vitales.

—¡Aaaah! —vuelve a gritar al notarlo, apartándose tanto como puede.

—¡Yo también te odio y ya no te quiero y no me gustaron tus besos y voy a casarme con alguien más!

Inglaterra se sorbe los mocos sonoramente haciendo drama como cada vez que le dice que se va a ir con alguien más.

—¡Pues me da lo mismo!

—¡Pues a mi me da lo mismo que te dé lo mismo!

Inglaterra le empuja con fuerza y Francia se cae al suelo, así que el inglés aprovecha para irse corriendo y llorando mientras el francés le mira irse desde el suelo... llorando también.

Al final, el galo termina por levantarse, sonreír un poco después de un rato y salir CORRIENDO hasta donde está España para contarle que se dieron un beso a la vez que el británico pasa toda la noche dando vueltas en su cama muy preocupado por si va a tener niños feos y deformes ahora y en como puede arreglarlo, tratando de buscar algún hechizo en los grimorios.

* * *

_Un escrito rápido, ayer noche. Cuento para ir a dormir. Creo que es lo más corto que hemos escrito nunca, que ya es decir. Los reviews nunca sobran, ya lo sabes.  
_


End file.
